Content providers typically offer media content and service providers typically offer communication services, to a subscriber, subject to the terms of a pricing plan in effect at the start of a billing cycle (e.g., one month). For voice plans, for example, minute-based plans may include a set range of “minutes”—that a subscriber is allotted—at a fixed fee. For usage exceeding the allotted number of minutes, a per-minute or other unit charge may be assessed for the excess minutes used in the billing cycle, and compensation may not be made for under-usage.